Jane C Diasmond
by 12tailedninja-demon
Summary: Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus. Pluton was rumored to be a warship capable of mass destruction; Poseidon had been the mermaid princess capable of communicating with Sea Monsters; Uranus was a Devil Fruit capable of destroying Islands. There were many sensible reasons why the World Government wanted no one to know of anything related to the Void Century. OC and MAJOR spoilers.
1. Introduction, Chapter: 1

A/N: This is a new story for One Piece (~!). This contains a lot of spoilers, despite diverting from the original plot line... by a lot. So yeah...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, gosh... I felt myself die a little on the inside there. xD No, but seriously. I don't own this. ENJOY!

* * *

"Did you come to take my head, Bounty hunter?" The red- haired man asked. His right hand held the sheath of a katana. His head tilted downwards shifted upwards to stare levelly into my eyes; he sat on a wine barrel, his crew sitting casually around, surrounding him. The air was tense as he stared, waiting.

"Even if I did, I couldn't start a fight in this kind of atmosphere." I said plainly, referring to the dank, shadowed and somber effect the thick forests gave, especially the mourning like feeling Shanks and his crew gave off.

'Did they lose a member or something?' I questioned myself. 'I would hate to interrupt if they did.'

"Is that so?" He started, "Then what does a young lady want from me?" He said dully, as if he really didn't want to deal with me. His crew members quietly watched us, unnerved.

'The feeling is quite mutual.' I scoffed mentally.

"Please, no need for such formalities." I replied miffed, "Jane, my name, will certainly suffice."

No reply, I was starting to curse myself for bothering with this. I could have been assuring the lands I claimed from Big Mama weren't overtaken. I could be having spicy food, for fuck's sake. I let a small sigh escape from my lips.

"Really, what the hell are you morons doing? Here, a fellow Yonko is in your presence, and you don't even say hello?" I asked exasperated. I was getting annoyed by the overwhelming personalities that the New World had an abundance of. All these pirates had annoying arrogance, full of shit, the lot of them.

I heard a snort and a few chuckles at my outburst.

"A fellow Yonko? Then are you here to fight?" Shanks asked, perking up a bit, actual curiosity in his eyes.

"Why is it all about fighting with you men? No, I did not come here for a fight." I growled. "I came here to talk to you, like a human being, not some damned beast."

His shoulders lifted, "A talk? Why, I'm honored." He brought his head to look up at me. "Need help from an experienced Yonko?" He blinked, "How old are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, should have known that question would arise.

"22." I lied easily, "I only want info that only you Yonko share." I couldn't afford to be left out and caught off guard.

"Ah, 22?" He seemed relieved, was it that easy to lie to this guy? I was now the strongest woman in the world, but I had a feeling I was the youngest pirate too, being only 15. It would be disturbing for many to know that a young girl, such as myself, was a Yonko, making her the strongest female pirate. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the future, people would try to persuade me out of pirating. Say, people like Shanks. Lying was necessary, in conclusion.

"Well, then." He started, getting up to stand. His demeanor changed in a heartbeat, becoming upbeat. "LET'S PARTY~!" He cheered, the others following suit. I blinked, surprised. Before I knew it, I was being dragged away by Shanks towards the Sake.

Damn.

* * *

I soon found myself squished in between Shanks, and some other nameless crew member. All of the crew, Shanks especially, were drunk around me, I sighed beyond annoyed. I was really regretting abandoning my spicy foods in my one man ship back at the shore. Was this even worth the information? I asked myself.

If it wasn't, payment by means of castration, would definitely suffice. Definitely... hopefully.

I was losing hope in humanity by the second, as I dully noted Shanks holding an unstable jug of sake towards my chest.

"C'mon, don't be so uptight! Drink up!" He slurred lightly. I twitched in frustration.

"My chest has no mouth." I commented dryly. I lifted my hand to dismiss the jug, lest he spill it on my loose gray shirt thinking it was my mouth. It was too late, however, when I watched in horrifying slow motion as it spilled a little from Shanks' unstable hold. The skin on my stomach felt suddenly wet, as my shirt was drenched in Sake. I smelt the repugnant smell of alcohol cling to me. Crinkling my nose, I used my hand, which was supposed to have saved me, to smack Shanks on the cheek. His head snapped to the side at the force, had he been somber he could've dodged, could've stopped my hand, or simply let himself be smacked and not even been perturbed by it. Then again, if he was somber, he wouldn't have done that.

Having had enough, I stood scowling at him as he grinned joyfully at me.

"Tch, I hate alcohol, old man. I'll come back whenever you decide to talk to me seriously." I hated alcohol for many reasons; it made the best of people horrid, smelled bad, made you do things you could end up regretting, and etc. Just look at Shanks, his annoying self that was already unbearable just got worse, honestly who invented that shit?

Besides, I was underage. I snorted, like that would've stopped me. I walked away, out of the forest towards the shore, where real food waited. I licked my lips, and started speed walking towards my ship.

Damn, if the other two Yonko were like this, then forget it. I secretly decided that Shanks would be the only pirate affiliated with me. In the sort of 'she met up with him one time' affiliation. No more idiotic red heads for me.

'Looks like taking over the world is gonna be harder then I originally thought.' I mentally groaned, 'If they're all stupid like a certain someone, then fuck my life.'

I soon reached my ship and to my dismay noted the presence of another, just 15 feet away. It looked like the gloomiest one man ship out there. It looked like a coffin. I let out a snort, muttering the word pirates with extreme detest. I was aware of how it wasn't here when I came, meaning that Shanks has another visitor. Too bad, Shanks was probably in too deep to realize he had another visitor. Why, he most likely didn't notice me leaving, despite my announcement.

I decided to eat and get off this temporary Island of Shanks. I reached for the metal lunchbox, that had all the spicy foods you could ever think of; it was the biggest lunchbox that I found in Big Mama's ship, it had been stuffed with Candy at the time, but that was easy to rid of. I wasn't as big of a sweet- tooth as her, but I had ransacked her Candy supplies, which was huge. I took a pocky pack with me. Gently, I placed the 6 feet wide, and 5 feet tall lunchbox down on the sand. Ripping open the pocky packet, I sat down on the metal box. I ate slowly, enjoying the sugar rush it gave me. I heard shuffling behind me, the sand kicked up and around, as one, no, two people walked towards me. I locked the tip of the pocky with my teeth, and turned my head around.

* * *

"Bounty Hunter Jane?" I blinked, both two people were men, and were very feared in the New World. It had been "Hawk- Eye" Mihawk who addressed me. Shanks stood by.

"Hello." I answered. I shifted back to look at the blue ocean and sky, chewing on the pocky stick. A gentle breeze came around, upsetting my silver hair. Closing my eyes, I started recreating atoms and forced them to bond, creating two beach chairs opposite of me. I held in a pant, making sure to breath smoothly.

"Sit, sit." I gestured to the two of them, it must have been awkward motions, them being behind me and all, but whatever. There was a pause, as they probably mulled over how I made chairs just like that, before Shanks sat on my left and Mihawk on my right. I had suspicions that there would be a handful of awkward moments the second I made those chairs. However, unsurprisingly, Shanks led a conversation, sure to lead back to my age and pirate position.

"So, information, eh?" He asked rhetorically. I bite on my pocky stick, finishing it. I started wondering why Shanks would make Mihawk be here, was it safe to share information that only Yonko were supposed to know?

"To be honest, I'm not sure if there is anything I still don't know about, that could risk my life or the people living on my territories." I was hesitant for Shanks to spill in front of Mihawk.

Mihawk's eyes shifted onto me sideways, by the way he had called me earlier, it was easy to figure that he was curious at the fact that I was accepting the dangerous Yonko position, when I had already assured Akainu I was to be a regular bounty hunter. He had believed the lie I had told to the Admiral Akainu, who in turn had spilled to reporters. The entire world held onto the assumption that I was just another Bounty hunter, not a fill- in for Big Mama, that either some other pirate would rise to the occasion or the position would crumble with the previous Yonko's territories up for grabs.

Talking about territories, I needed to wrap this up soon, who knows what the pirates in the New World could be doing to them. Considering that there were no possible candidates for the position, notorious pirates and other Yonko were waring for them by this point. Except for Shanks, for he was here right now.

"Well, I would recommend staying away from White-beard and Kaidou. Kaidou especially, I'm sure you can see why. As for me, I wouldn't mind it if we allied or anything, if not and this is just introductions between the two of us, I can assure you I won't hold back." Shanks smiled, turning his head from the ocean to stare determined at me.

"Thanks for the advice." I replied. "I was considering an Alliance, for at least until I recollect myself and get a firm grip on the position." Shanks would just be used to help me assure that I secured my position. I hadn't even a crew to use, I also would need to form outposts on my territories, an alliance with someone like Shanks would definitely be very useful. He would for the most part, be something akin to a guardian angel. If he agreed, then I would owe him a lot, of course.

He nodded seriously, "I understand the point of that. It would be beyond difficult to do anything without some form of help." I couldn't help but sense that he was already aware he was going to be used; I wondered if he expected anything afterward.

"Alright, so is it safe to assume that we are an alliance?" I asked.

"Of course, I could never refuse to the pretty newbies." He chuckled. My heart raced, if only for a few moments.

"That's Jane to you, old man." I retorted, scowling.

"And that's Shanks to you, miss." He replied, amused.

Sighing irritated, I looked over to Mihawk, mouthing a sentence so Shanks wouldn't hear. "I take it you have to handle his stupidity all the time too?"

Mihawk, who glanced at me, nodded once, his plumed hat brimming over his golden eyes.

"Oi, what are you two going on over there?" Shanks demanded.

"Just questioning our luck to know you." I said simply, getting up and stretching. There was a sickening ripping sound as the big gaping hole in my stomach reopened. I had forgotten about that, I thought as I held in a wince. I casually walked away back to my ship to get bandages, for all of my devil fruit's abilities I had yet to truly master it to the point where I could manipulate the atoms in my body.

* * *

For some reason, there was a limiter when it came to my body. I could do anything to atoms, and since atoms were the key to everything, by default I could do anything to anything. So, since my body was made of atoms, it should've been easy, yet something seemed to restrict me. A weakness, I supposed. Although, the more I used my abilities, the more I realized just how dangerous it was. I was starting to suspect that I could even split an atom in half, resulting in catastrophic destruction. It frightened me more than anything to know that I held a power to lay to waste an Island with just the snap of my fingers, it would be easier than that too. However, it frightened me even more to know that if this ability had gotten into the wrong hands, no, I didn't want to continue that.

Then again, if it wasn't for this ability, I wouldn't have been able to beat Big Mama and her crew. No other Devil Fruit would have cut it with my physical abilities. I would have to train more, lest I end up with gaping holes in me as a permanent thing. I lifted my gray shirt off before it got bloodied, my white tank top wasn't spared, and the whole front side was soaked. Damn, why didn't I get professional medical care first. Clearly, I'm not thinking straight at all today. Something foul smelling entered my nose, I let out a small noise of despair as I lifted the front of the Tank top up, it was in the first stage of getting infection.

"Are you alright?" Shanks asked worriedly, getting up from his seat. I had my back to them, so they couldn't see the blood or the gape in my stomach, surrounded by multiple bruises and gashes. Sure, I had won against Big Mama, but I certainly had barely gotten out alive. His concern must have came from the other wounds littering my arms, back and neck, I conceded. I was gonna have to abuse our alliance earlier than I thought.

"Sorry about this, but do you have a professional doctor anywhere nearby?" I asked, biting my pride in the ass.

"Professional doctor?! Mihawk, call for Benn will you?" I looked back, seeing Shanks rushing to me, while Mihawk got up, slightly annoyed before heading back to the forest. I had been struggling to hold myself up, but snuggling up to Shanks seemed very tempting right about now. I registered that thought and put it off, blaming the lack of blood. He walked around me and frowned at the gape and tell- tale signs of infection starting on my stomach. I held still, he seemed to care a bit too much for my tastes.

Despite my confidence in my acting skills, he eyes said he saw right through it, placing his only hand on my shoulder, he said, "Lie down." His voice demanded respect and held authority. I wanted to ignore what he said, but that would only make it harder on myself later on. The doctor would tell me to lie down anyways. His hand kept me steady as I lowered myself slowly, it was very painful, but I schooled my face for the occasion.

"Very teenager like, don't you think?" Shanks sat down next to my lying form. "Not telling me that you needed help, even after requesting an alliance."

Nope, I did not just confirm his suspicions. Definitely not.

"How old are you really?"

If I wasn't annoyed already, I was now.

"15." I said, defeated. He shook his head in what I labeled as disappointment. I expected him to say something that would go against my wishes, however what he said shocked me.

"You certainly know how to lie, had me going there." Shanks laughed. "Fair warning though, the pirates around here aren't going to show you mercy, despite your gender or age."

I blinked at him. He understood my desire for freedom?

"I'm not as ambitious as you might think, all I want is freedom and to protect those who look up to me for help."

He smiled warmly. I shifted my gaze away, nevertheless, I didn't expect care to be given to me so willingly, so I was a bit overwhelmed by the gentleness. Funny, I was almost completely civil with about anyone, yet I didn't expect, no, didn't really want for the formalities to be returned. All I asked for was to be addressed properly, by name. The alliance with Shanks, by the looks of it, should make me fully expect it.

Silence fell on us for a few moments, before I heard the sound of sand being kicked around. Looks like my doctor is here. I accepted being prodded and stared at. The doctor, didn't really fit my expectations of a professional, but he seemed to know what he was doing, and he was dressing me far better than I could have ever managed. After disinfecting and bandaging my wounds, he proceeded to treat my other less serious wounds. I wanted to protest, but decided that I'll let it be, but the Tank top isn't going to expose my chest and the shorts weren't going to be rolled up either.

"Seriously, don't you have a doctor on your crew or even some professional that you pay?" Benn asked exasperated after he had finished. The feeling was mutual, even I was exasperated, and I wasn't even working. I shoved my tank top down, glad to have my stomach back for only me to see, I rather liked my privacy; I was like a princess compared to those slutty pirates I see roaming around.

I sat up, "Sorry to say, but I have no crew, nor do I waste money on doctors." I had no crew, yet. I would soon gather people strong and caring of their people and have them outpost on their very own Island, I would provide them the money and weapons to protect their Island, and a Den- Den mushi that they could use to call me in case an opponent they can't face threatens them. The reason why I hadn't killed Big Mama or any of her crew members with a bounty was to get the money to initiate this, it wasn't incorrect to say I would be a regular bounty hunter, I just happened to have that as a side job. Realizing how impolite that sentence was, I quickly corrected myself.

"Uh, hold on." I got up, to Benn's apparent surprise. Mihawk had left some time ago, after talking to Shanks, whatever he said excited Shanks, who had exclaimed something about some kid named Luffy. Weird name, but I saved it for later. Who knows, by the sound of it, Shanks knew of him and liked him. His son? Cousin? Friend's child? There were many possibilities, and since Benn smirked at the name, I felt that I would definitely meet Luffy, being an ally now and all.

* * *

I reached my ship, and pulled out my sack of millions and millions of Belli, actually it was well over a billion, but that was besides the point. I reached inside and picked up a decent stack, probably half a million, satisfied I walked back leaving the sack behind. I could easily reimburse that, no doubt this was pocket money to another Yonko. I had a feeling that he wouldn't accept it, being allies, but I was going to persist. I dropped the money on his lap, and reached into my pocket taking out a Den- Den mushi and threw that at Shanks, who caught it with ease.

"That's," I pointed to the money, "to pay for the treatment. And that's," I then pointed to the Den- Den mushi in Shank's hand, "how we will maintain our alliance. It has direct linkage to mine, you can't call anyone else on it, also it can't be taped by the Marines. It has long distance, so even if I'm in the New World and you're on some godforsaken island in the middle of no where, you can call me. It even has a tracker on it, it tracks mine, but I can't track yours as insurance. I was the one who requested this alliance after all." I didn't want them to think of me as a back- stabber. That would strain relationships, and put me at blame if something bad happens to them when they are at a place no one should know of.

"I don't want this money." Benn said gruffly, "We can get this money, easy."

"That's a shame, I didn't know my life was worth not single Belli." I said. That would make him think I was beyond insulted.

"...Fine." He gave in. Good, good.

I turned to leave, "Oh, and Shanks."

"Hmm?" He stopped playing with the Den- Den mushi's tracking device.

"Please refrain from abusing the ability to track me down, and don't take advantage of the fact that you can call. It's an emergency thing, you know?" I grabbed my metal lunchbox, dragging it to the ship. He nodded in mock seriousness. This didn't look like it was going to be pretty. Having nothing else to say, I boarded my ship.

* * *

"Alright, I have some business to take care of." I set sail for Whole Cake Island, which had been the base of the Big Mama pirates. Time to renovate my new home. I had already foreseen this and had all the materials in the cabin areas. Things such as tables, mattresses, clothes, Den- Den mushis, labels, maps, food to last two weeks, personal things like shampoo and etc.

Everything was going smoothly for a good two hours, before my Den- Den mushi, connected directly to Shanks' line rang. I twitched, already annoyed at the red- haired dumbass. Surely, a Yonko doesn't run into so much trouble that it would require help. The occasion was rare, indeed. Certain of it being some random crap, I steeled myself and answered.

"Hello?" I don't even know why I bothered, the stupid grin on the Den- Den mushi was more of an assurance than his voice. No one could copy that damned grin.

"Hello, pretty lady." Shanks voice seemed too amused to my liking, "How's the weather?"

"It mysterious started raining, oh, not even 2 minutes ago." I replied sweetly. It wasn't raining, but he sure as hell wouldn't be able to figure that out.

"Oh, really? It's nice and sunny here." Was he really wasting my time for small talk? Figures. And how the hell did he not notice my tone?

"By the sounds of it, you are enjoying yourself, thus meaning, I can infer that you are _not _in a dangerous situation, ne?"

"Well, yes and no." He said vaguely. I waited, my patience wearing thin. "It's not dangerous as in the sense you think of, but I am somewhat enjoying myself."

"So...?" Cut to the chase, dumbass.

"I have no more sake, so I was hoping that you'd get some?" He sounded somewhat hopeful, now that I thought about it, his voice did sound slightly off. He had just drank recently.

"You just finished right before you called, didn't you." That was a statement, "Unfortunately, I'm your ally not your butler. You have enough money to afford one." I hung up before he could really whine about his lack of stupid sake. I had more pressing matters to deal with, like which Den- Den mushi should be assigned to which Island, or better yet, which level of spicy food I should eat. I decided to go all out, hopefully it would be satisfying enough to rid of Shanks from my mind, if only for a moment.

* * *

The Den- Den mushi rang another hour later.

"What is it now Shanks?" I asked cutting off any chances for a small talk.

"White-beard had found out. About our alliance, about you now being a Yonko." Shanks said seriously. I resisted the urge to go drown myself. Honestly, I was getting way more than I bargained for with this alliance. It hadn't even been half a day, and I was running into a lot of trouble. Today was supposed to be smooth so I could prepare myself before it being announced to the world that I was a Yonko, and that there was nothing they could do about it. But, now the chances of me being stopped before I could secure the position had sky rocketed. Thank you, Shanks. You're a wonderful human being.

"And exactly whose fault is that?" I asked under my breath.

"Um, I think this Den- Den mushi got taped. Because they're here, right now." I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of all this.

"Taped? That's not possible, this thing is private, since I have no crew no one could have betrayed me, you have a hole in your system, Shanks."

"... Don't you mean mole?" He asked, slightly confused. Really, Shanks? Really? You're concerned of the phrase? Are you not disturbed that you have a traitor?

"Gurararararara." I heard someone laughing heartily. Someone was listening in our conversation?

"You introduce yourself to Shanks, but ignore me?" Damn, that's White beard, isn't it?

"I heard you were even more of an alcoholic than Shanks, didn't know it affected you even while somber. Obviously, I was going to stay away from you, at least until I secured my position." I replied, not even holding back in insulting him. Silence. Then again, I didn't exactly want an angry old man, who also happened to be the world's strongest person, making it his goal to kill me. Before I could say something to make the tense atmosphere disappear, he cut me off.

"You're a cheeky little brat, aren't you?" He replied, I detected some amusement in his baritone. "Alright, I'll give you 6 days to secure your position before I start giving you problems."

"Um, oh, right." I actually nodded, before snapping out of it, "WAIT, WHAT?! 6 DAYS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I would need a good month to establish just the connections, that's under the assumption that I don't have to deal with some pirates who want my land. Not only that, but I needed time to recruit people to guard, get weapons, build at least two outposts on each Island, and I had to discuss with each leader. All of this would probably need 4 months in total, without serious nuisances, like White-beard.

"Make that 30 days." Even that was pushing it, however, some little tricks will do well.

"What? Gurararararara, do you think negotiations will work with me?"

"What? Is thinking too hard for you to do?" I baited. A pause.

"14." What? That's a joke.

"27."

"You know what, I think you'll amuse me later on, fine then, 26 days." See? It always works.

"Damned old man. Fine, fine. But you better make the trouble worth it. I was expecting at least 4 months. Now I have less than one. Thank you so much, Shanks." I growled, pretending to hate the conditions. I hung up.

* * *

Shanks was going to have an earful from me at the end of this all. I started assigning Den- Den mushis to Islands in pairs, then directly connected each, and made them untraceable. I would give one of the pair to the corresponding Island and keep the other for myself. This method of communication would let me know if anything that the guards can't handle comes up. It was dark when I had finished, hacking into Den- Den mushis bought in public was difficult to do and took up a lot of time. Then again, I wasn't exactly good at hacking either. I let out a yawn.

I shifted my head to opposite sides, noting the orange hues in the sky, and the yellow semicircle, known as the sun, get bigger. Damn, it was sun rise. I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past 3 days. I couldn't very well get sleep now, I could get attacked. That gave me an interesting idea. I got up from the wooden floor, dusting off imaginary dust I knelt in front of the Den- Den mushis and shoved them back into the duffel bag. Lifting it up with ease, I walked towards the back cabin. The wooden door squeaked when I pushed it open, walking in I dropped the duffel bag carefully and picked up a flag. Grinning, I walked back out.

I nodded to myself as I finished putting the flag up. This will most certainly have amusing results. The flag was not mine, it was the former Yonko, Big Mama's flag. Since Big Mama's crew was defeated, her allies would have been easy pickings by other pirates, meaning that their only hope of survival was to regroup with other allies of Big Mama, meaning that they'll come to me when they see the flag. Also, it worked to bring out haters and enemies of Big Mama, they would target me, thinking of me as an enemy.

It would be using one stone to hit two birds down, painfully. Allies of Big Mama could be stopped from being a thorn in my side, by simple means of killing them off, or they could join me. Enemies of Big Mama could also be tried at to join me, I did defeat her after all, or I could make them disappear from the face of the world if they persist on annoying me later on. I actually wasn't keen on killing anyone though, I hadn't killed a single soul, besides the one or two small animals I accidentally killed from my carelessness. Maybe frightening them to the point where they would run for the hills at my name would suffice?

No, I would have to be stupid to believe that. Okay, that was a questionable thing about me, I admit. Sighing, I decided to catch my dinner, er, breakfast. I went to the cabin again and brought out fishing supplies for catching sea monsters. The rod was made out of iron while the string was pliable tampered steel. The rod itself was 3 feet long, the string was 30 meters worth of length. I swung the rod, watching while the steel hook pulled the string forwards, then plummeting itself into the ocean. I jumped onto the side-railings, and knelt waiting.

I felt a slight shiver run up the iron rod, then a powerful tug. Standing up, I braced myself. I started reeling the string, but a strong jerk that nearly made me lose footing pulled from the ocean. I jerked back in return. I summoned the mental strength, knowing that this was a monster of monsters. I was able to stand against a Yonko and her crew, to make me nearly lose footing should be considered impressive, I reasoned. Breathing deeply, I pulled my arms back harshly. I exhaled as the size of the sea monster was revealed, just as I suspected, this was the boss in these areas. Just my luck, considering that the island was nothing but sweets, getting a month's worth of meat was wonderful.

I reeled the extra string quickly and yanked, sending the sea monster flying to me.

"Batters up!" I cheerfully hit it upside the head. The sea creature was instantly knocked out.

"It's a home run!" I jeered. Quiet. I resisted the urge to pout. Before also resisting the urge to face- palm when I remembered there was no crew here. I was quite the sociable creature, really, I was just picky on my friends, or crew for that matter. I hauled up my prize, and proceeded on sanitizing, skinning, removing bones and any fat. The fun part was cutting it into edible pieces; steaks, bite- size pieces, and jerky. I stored the steaks and bite- size pieces into the fridge.

Damn, I was getting really bored, not a single ship in sight. This was the New World, wasn't it? There was competition everywhere, or so I heard, so why was I not being approached?

'It certainly wasn't like this when I came here to beat up Big Mama, so then why?' I contemplated. 'Could it be that the competition was focused somewhere else? But, then where...' My eyes widened with realization. 'Those pirates are fighting over my territories!'

I knew that there would be some competition, but nothing on this scale. Groaning, I ran up to the steering wheel, and shifted course to the nearest territory of the Former Yonko. This would turn into utter chaos if I neglected it in turn of establishing base, that could wait for a little while. I knew just what Island would be receiving the most attention from other pirates. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if every damn pirate was there. Unfortunately, the name escaped me. I did know where it was though. I drilled the map of the New World into my mind awhile ago, I didn't need those log pose things. I did occasionally get lost a few times though.

I set sail to the Island, whose name still escapes me. Not all that important now, considering that big shot pirates will be hell bent on overtaking it from not only me but each other. The Island, itself, was very important for it had high amounts of precious Earth metals and rocks. Just the perfect place for a pirate.

* * *

"Hmph, stupid mongrels. Don't you know of my handsome face?" Some blonde rookie demanded.

"Like we care." A nonchalant response from a tall bulky man.

"Outta my way, dumb-asses!" The person spat out blood at the blonde, who looked very much like a guy denying their identity.

"How dare you spit at me! I hate you! All of you!" He fussed with his clothes.

"Hahahaha, you should do that again." The bulky man pointed, laughing. And in return had spit delivered pronto to his face.

"There, I did it again."

This was merely just a small, tiny part of the chaos taking part on the Island. I felt the strong urge to leave, destroy the place sky high, so I wouldn't have any bad memories of how insufferable it was to take it back or how I just let bastards take it from me. There were still civilians here though so I couldn't do that. The three males seemed to be just seconds away from pummeling the shit out of each other when I intervened.

"That isn't very proper, starting a fight like this in someone else's territory." I stated walking towards them. I'll deal with all the other rampaging rookies and big shots one by one.

"Eh?" Spitz.

"You trying to say something?" Muscles.

"What's a civilian like you doing here?" Girly.

If only they knew just who they were dealing with.

"As said, what are you doing on my turf?" I asked simply.

"What?! You know not of my fame either?" Girly demanded me. "I am Cavendish of the Beautiful Pirates!"

"Bartolomeo." He sneered at me. Spitz, huh?

"Yuho." I felt a sweat-drop. Poor, muscles.

Sighing, I lamented my life. "I didn't ask for your names, but I suppose knowing mine will cease this stupidity."

"We don't give a shit, bitch." Bartolomeo growled, "Learn your damned place, you motherfucker."

"You shouldn't insult a woman like that." Yuho disapproved. "Even if she is annoying." He added as an after thought. Just when I was about to spare you, Yuho.

"Unbelievable! I came here to gain back my fame after that Jane, whatever the hell her name is, stole it from me!" Cavendish exclaimed.

My head started pounding at the situation I put myself in. I held onto my manners despite my urges to send them throttling back to the grand-line.

"Please leave, now. Oh, and my bad for taking your fame, rookie." I apologized insincerely.

Cavendish stiffened along with pirates fighting on the side lines. "YOU!" He roared pointing at me, "You're Jane C. Diasmond!?"

"EHHHHHH!?" All the other pirates halted, staring at me in disbelief.

"Well, if you were expecting some other ugly hag, like Big Mama, then sorry. Once again."

"I didn't make the front cover because of some little girl!?" He seemed beyond infuriated. I noted Bartolomeo sneering at me as he left the scene at the demands of perhaps his captain. Yuho and the other pirates eyed me up and down, seeing if I had a weakness or wounds they could take advantage of. They'll find none. I admit, my acting skills were difficult to crack.

"I made front cover?" I said amused, "I guess beating up a Yonko and her crew would get you that kind of attention."

"Enough! Fight me, I'll rip the title of Yonko from your hands!" Cavendish brandished his Katana at me.

"Do you think you can fight me without a weapon?" I asked. I closed my eyes and activated my atom seeing eyes. Focusing my attention on his Katana I broke down the atom bonds.

"What do you mean no weapon! I have one right-" His Katana snapped into pieces. "here." I kept my eyes closed, paying attention to my surroundings. It was a bit weird seeing everything by atom structure now, seeing that now I could see the air. A slight difference in the atomic structure of Cavendish's eyes told me he was surprised.

"How could you..? You didn't even move!" He shouted, trying to reason the situation. I was silent.

"Are you sure of that? Our strength levels are worlds apart, how can you be sure that I didn't snap it with my hands?" I didn't but if he thought that I was that fast it would be easier on myself than explaining that I broke the atomic structure. No one should be able to do that.

"It's in pieces! Even if you are that fast, using your hands should've just made it into two parts, four at the most! I'm not stupid!" He sounded insulted.

"Never thought you were stupid." I muttered. "I ate a devil fruit. Figure out the rest by yourself." If I give you enough time. I doubt people would ever be able to figure it out, unless I told them. No one knew of my abilities, so I was pretty much safe.

"Here, I'll demonstrate again." I turned towards the candy factory, that made payment in candy for Big Mama's protection, getting a bit dizzy from all of the different atomic structures entering my vision as I once again focused my attention on destroying the structure. I was aware just how much shit I would be in if I accidentally destroyed a single atom. It would blow the Island sky high. Yes, I assumed without testing that I could indeed split an atom in half. I wasn't testing it out anytime soon, if ever.

The factory broke in pieces, falling apart making huge crashing sounds. The ground shook.

"Gwah!" The pirates near the factory yelled out as the ran away from the bricks, lest they end up killed.

"How did she do that?" Some of the pirates questioned, they were beyond confused at this point.

"Did she eat a devil fruit that allows her to destroy anything?!"

I got a pounding headache from all the movement, a noticeable weakness of the Genshi- Genshi no mi. The thing was, my atom seeing eyes were extremely weak to movement from anything, from the wind to lips moving to people running, heck moving myself would make me dizzy. Anything could cause my head to hurt, depending on the amount of movement it could be a dull headache, barely there, to an intense migraine, which would cripple me.

* * *

I opened my eyes, relieving myself from further headaches as the pirates increased in movement. Another downside was that my eyes needed to be closed; I made the foolish mistake to open my eyes during the fight against Big Mama at one time with my eyes still activated. My eyes were apparently very light sensitive, when I opened my eyes it felt as if my eyes were being burned, while drills were driving themselves into my skull by my eyes; It was one of the most unpleasant feelings a person could get from his/ her own stupidity, in short. There were a few other things notable of my abilities, but that could wait.

"Last chance to leave." I warned the pirates. I really didn't want to deal with them anymore, hell I never did. "I don't like fighting as much as you might believe so." Well, that would've been a lie had it not been for my Devil Fruit powers, it sucked the fun out of fighting.

"Tch, so you can make a few things break, so what!" Cavendish shouted as he ran to me.

He launched a powerful kick at me, which I blocked with my forearm. Not bad, however, I spotted a few openings. Was that intentional? I lazily went to grab his ankle when his other leg spun towards my head. Cavendish used my forearm as a footing and lifted himself up, his leg would have landed on my neck had I not pushed my arm up and tucked my chin into my chest. His kick aimed higher then he had wanted it to. My hand locked around his ankle, and I spun on my heel spinning him by his leg. I let go sending him flying to the ground.

Just like that, with that little contact, I closed my eyes and activated my power. I focused my attention on Cavendish's atomic structure as he sped up to me. My head complained at the sudden movements as I leaned back. I tore a spacing in his Achilles's heel.

"Gah!" He fell, unable to run nor walk anymore. I opened my eyes before my head could annoy me even more. He inspected his foot, realizing the tendon was torn, as if he had torn it himself. "What the hell?" He swore.

"Before you ask, I'm not responsible for that. Obviously, your body isn't trained enough, rookie." Actually I was fully responsible for that, my Devil Fruit demanded that physical contact be made with a moving object, so once I had touched his ankle he was screwed over.

I saw him lower his head, 'That's right, just blame your own incompetence.' I thought, smirking.

"Anyone else still wanting to fight a Yonko here?" I jeered. They shouted insults at me before throwing themselves into battle. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get an ally here. The fighting had lasted a good 20 minutes, there had been no allies here. The way how they fought was unfamiliar, ungraceful, I couldn't stand it. At least Cavendish bothered to get the correct fighting forms down, even if he was clearly a beginner at it. I suspected not many pirates actually gave a damn about fighting stances when they got by long enough without knowing. I, for one, did not have that thought process and actually took effort to train and familiarize myself in the martial arts.

* * *

Sighing, I took off my blue vest, folded it under my arms and called out to the civilians. The knocked out pirates littered the ground around me as I walked towards a plaza.

"It is safe to come out! I would like to discuss the future of this Island!" I called out. "I will not harm you, I assure you!" Doors creaked open in the surrounding houses as people peeked out at the pirates, then looked at me nervously. I gestured with my hands, raising them in the universal surrender.

"You look so frightened." I commented casually as they wearily approached me at the Plaza. "I promise you, I mean you only protection. You know me, correct? I'm Jane C. Diasmond, the new Yonko."

The civilians shared looks with each other, "W-what payment will be required of us?" A girl barely older than me asked. Another woman, who seemed to be the mother tried to shush her.

"Only these two conditions." I showed them two fingers. "One, you will use the money I give you for the benefit of your own Island, including the hire of guards, two outposts for them to guard at, whatever remains you can use for improvements." They seemed confused at that.

"You mean, you'll give us the rights and money to protect ourselves?" A short man said.

"You won't protect us yourself?" A young teenager boy stared at me.

I pulled out a Den- Den mushi, "I'm getting to that." I muttered. "Who's the leader?"

Looking around, I saw a tall young man step forwards. "That would be me." A few nods from the civilians.

"Do all of you trust your leader? Has there ever been a time when he turned his back unto you, any of you. Any moment when you doubted him?" I questioned. "This task isn't for someone who doesn't care for their people."

Silence. "There was that time when he refused to help my sister get a job."

"Yeah, and that time during the fire at the school, and he refused to help because he was eating dinner. It was utter chaos."

"A fire?" I asked. I looked towards the man. "Jobless citizens?" I shook my head. "No, not you."

I looked back at the teenager girl who spoke to me despite her mother's protest. She demanded answers for the benefit of her people. She was scared yet she persisted. I smirked at her, gesturing her to come to me. She pointed at herself, before shakily walking up to me. The citizens quieted down.

"Do you love your people, friends, and family?"

She nodded, determined at me. My smirk turned into a wide smile.

"Good, I entrust this to you." I held out the Den- Den mushi to her. "Use it to call me if your guards can't hold back the threat, I'll be there within a heartbeat." She took it, holding it to her chest. "I hope you don't mind that I just made you the leader."

Her eyes widened comically. I took out 5 million bellis in front of the people, handing it to her.

"2 million for the outpost. 1 million for weapons. Use the rest for guards and your Island."

"You're leaving our Island to that Girl?!" The previous asked, bewildered.

"You're all bowing your heads to me, who happens to be younger than her. Why not her while you are all at it." I grinned, before grabbing some pirates that most likely had bounties on their heads. "Bye- Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU, if you had favorited, followed, or reviewed this~! If you hadn't... YOU BETTER, no just kidding ya... No, seriously, why would anyone joke on that? So, yeah... ENJOY~!

* * *

Sighing, I dumped the last of the pirates onto my ship. The Islanders had tied them up for me, meaning that I could leave without any worries. A shame that Cavendish had escaped, along with that vulgar Bartolomeo, it would have been amusing hearing them throw insults at me, while I casually ate. That Bartolomeo had been especially unique with using swear words and the hatred that Cavendish would've thrown at me, would've been really funny. Allowing a rare giggle to escape my lips, I happily set course for base, completely ignoring the pirates who were waking up.

"Oi, where are you bringing us?"

"Don't you know that I'm allied with Kaidou!"

"I'm allied with White-beard!"

"I'm with Shanks."

Alright, those lies were getting bolder by the second. I busied myself with anything to ignore them.

"I'm Shanks' son!"

"What?! No way!"

"You better let us go, girly. His dad's gonna get pissed!"

"Well, I'm White-beard's cousin, twice removed!"

"Really!?"

The only ones falling for those lies were the other pirates, they are so stupid, I swear. I rolled my eyes.

"Please shut up." I voiced over the pirates, "I already proved that I'm stronger, and I promise you don't want to get into a fight to prove which one of us is smarter."

"No, really. I'm allied with White- beard." I looked over to the pirate.

"He's probably unaware of your existence." I said blandly. I continued with busying myself. "Besides, I'm allied with Shanks and White-beard promised he wouldn't bother me for a good 25 more days." I looked up thoughtfully, "I don't know about what Kaidou will do, but I doubt he'll bother me until I bother him." I concluded ending their rants.

I was upset that not one ship had approached me yet. Looks like me becoming a Yonko had a bigger effect than I thought, I suppose that will be a tactic to use later. I removed the Big Mama Pirate flag and it was another 15 minutes of silence before the pirates started talking again.

"What Devil Fruit did you eat? I've never seen anything like it." One of the pirates asked.

I looked up at the sky, "Any guesses?" I asked back. I wanted to see what kind of conclusions future opponents would make on my abilities. I doubted anyone would say my abilities allowed me to manipulate atoms and the like, though.

"I figured that you could blow things up."

"Don't forget that she had injured us too, without even doing anything."

"Yeah, just like with blonde prick." He referred to Cavendish.

"Wait, every time she had attacked, she closed her eyes, right?"

"How could closing your eyes allow you to destroy a building, shatter a sword, and inflict multiple wounds on several people?!" One shot down the idea as soon as if came up.

It seemed that's where the roadblock came up, I stored it for future use and I admit, even I would be confused like them. Smirking, I felt the desire to reveal my abilities, should I? I doubted these guys would ever be a threat to me, however, I was worried about whatever connections they held. They could very well be allied to Shichibukai or Kaidou. I was curious about what the black market would have to say, I knew that Devil Fruit users came at high prices. I entertained myself by figuring out what my value as a slave would be.

The fact that I was a Yonko, a girl, a Devil Fruit user, and possibly the most dangerous weapon would fetch me at prices higher than a mermaid's. My total would be around 900,000,000 Belli, maybe even over a billion Belli. I smirked, the amount of attention and fear I would get would be fun.

"Genshi- Genshi no mi." I interrupted their discussion on what my Devil Fruit is. "I can manipulate atoms to my desire." Shocked gasps and faces entered my visage as I smiled down at them from my place. "Meaning that I could very well do anything to anything."

"That's... impossible!" A pirate exclaimed in disbelief and in shock, "You... you ate the Devil Fruit once revered as one of the 3 most dangerous weapons, Uranus!" Oh, he knew of the 3 weapons of mass destruction from the void Century?

Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus. Pluton was rumored to be a warship capable of mass destruction, Poseidon had been the mermaid princess capable of communicating with Sea Monsters, and Uranus was a Devil Fruit capable of destroying Islands. Yes, those powers were certainly sought out by lots of pirates. There were many sensible reasons why the World Government wanted no one to know of anything related to the Void Century. Rumors of the 3 weapons had wormed their way to powerful pirates though; I was certain that some pirates were secretly trying to get their hands on one of the fabled weapons.

"Hey, I'll let you guys go if you promise to let the cat out of the bag on my abilities. I want as much attention and fear directed to me as possible." It would stop the majority of pirates from fighting me just because I was 15 years old. Now they had some real reasons on why to fear me. I knew that revealing this though, would probably force the World Government to want me alive. It wouldn't do for the Devil Fruit to come back in some place they wouldn't be able to find it, only to get into the wrong hands again. This would also make pirates lusting after power chase me down in hopes of making me their weapon. I'd be able to remove those vile people, who desire nothing short of world domination, from this world.

They nodded quickly, eager to get away from someone much more dangerous than they thought. They also seemed aware of the 3 weapons and knew that they stood no chance. I nodded, "I better get front cover again." I smirked at the mental vision of Cavendish throwing a fit again for the fame being stolen from him. He would probably sport an ugly frown on that so- called handsome face of his. Probably will be tearing his hair at some point too.

I had freed them from their chains and ropes and I started forming an atomic structure on a boat with my powers. With the boat having been created and the pirates scrambling about to leave, I saw my base of operations up ahead. I could get used to being a Yonko.

I landed on the ginger path walk, and looked around at all of the ginger bread houses, with frosting for grass. I felt sick looking at all of the sweet related foods. I decided running was a must as I ran with all of my possessions towards the big cake that was Big Mama's real base. I suppose that if this Island was filled with Spicy foods, I'd be happy as Big Mama was to be here.

* * *

"Halt, stranger!" A gingerbread cookie person called out to me. I halted as told, and turned to him. "State your business!"

"I'm Jane C. Diasmond, the new and nicer Yonko." Well, I wasn't completely nice, but I was better off than Big Mama.

"You decided to take the position after all?" The soldier nodded to himself, "Follow me." I raised an eyebrow before following. The soldier led me into one of the gingerbread houses. He saluted, "Sir, the Yonko Jane is here!" My eyes widened at the person sitting at the candied table. It was White-beard himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pleasantly, hiding that I was bewildered.

"Gurararara, while I did agree to not giving you any problems until 26 days were up, there was nothing in our deal that said that I couldn't meet you. I was curious to see the face of the brat that went against me." Damn, he used a loophole even I wasn't aware of. "Besides," He continued, looking down at me, "My presence helped you more than you can imagine."

'I can't imagine at all, white-beard.' I thought sarcastically. These Yonko's certainly know how to bring the worst of me out. Barely containing my hatred at being beaten at my own game, I replied.

"You kept pirates that wanted my base out, didn't you? Thanks, Edward." I smiled bitterly, "However, I'm a Yonko. I can handle myself, you know."

"It wasn't intentional, if you think so." He chuckled, "Like I'm helping you, you brat."

"Is that so?" I walked to the nearest seat, and sat down across from him. "Is your crew here?" Just as I said that, the door opened and in walked some people, some of who I recognized as the 16 commanders Marco, Ace, Jozu, Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, and Izo. If White-beard's expecting a party, I'm not having any of it, it was bad enough with Shanks. Looking at them, I turned myself back to him, now not holding back my annoyance written all over my face.

"Pops, who's that?" Ace asked, glancing at me.

"Why don't you ask me that? I'm pretty sure I'm the expert of myself." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

White-beard looked over at his commanders, "She's a fellow Yonko."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand flippantly. I was really starting to act like the teenager girl people pinned me as. It couldn't be helped, they were all here uninvited, dammit. "Who invited you guys again, because I sure as hell don't recall doing so."

"Calm down, brat." White-beard reprimanded, "You're surrounded by seniors here, show some respect."

I twitched, "I can't believe you just used that against me! I'm an equal to you!" I continued muttering under my breath, "Respect doesn't give a damn."

Ace laughed and bowed, "Nice to meet you, miss." The other commanders threw in their own greetings.

"Please refrain from insulting our pops." Marco smiled creepily at me. I scooted away from him slightly, nearly swearing in the process. That looked like the smile a pedophile gave a child before pushing them into some abandoned building.

"I don't think it's really wise to affiliate yourselves with me." I commented dryly. It would suck if I dragged them into the future mess I had made by revealing my abilities.

"Oh?" Marco asked, taking a seat next to White-beard along with the others. Soon it was awkward for me, seeing as everyone crammed themselves with White-beard, while my side was almost empty. I felt them sizing me up. They were probably trying to find what allowed me to beat Big Mama and her crew.

"She's rather cute, isn't she?" I heard Izo whisper to his comrades. I remained still, before dropping my jaw in shock.

"I can hear you, you know. And I must say, I'm getting very creeped out." I said out loud, "You are my seniors after all." I said with heavy sarcasm.

Izo smiled, "Your hair and eyes have a strange color to them, it's very unique."

Was he trying to make me flustered? It was working. I felt my eyes slip to the side. I always knew silver hair and purple green eyes were odd, but having an experienced pirate saying that made it painfully obvious to me it was definitely odd. Thankfully, I prevented the blush of embarrassment. I rubbed my cheek in nervousness. Sighing again I repeated myself.

"No, really. I wouldn't be surprised if I get the admirals after my ass soon. You should leave." I wouldn't be surprised if Sengoku himself personally saw to it that I was sent to jail or one of the World Nobles.

"Don't worry much, being a Yonko would make them want to avoid confrontations as much as possible." Marco tried to assure me. White-beard seemed content enough to sit and watch.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. They'll have more than enough reasons to chase me down."

Silence ensued.

"I can only imagine the reasons why you would be paranoid, but-" Marco was cut off when someone ran in.

"Oyaji! That new Yonko Jane has the weapon Uranus!" He was the same pirate that insisted he was allied with White-beard. Thanks for cutting to the chase, I had wanted them to find out when they were far away from me. Not like this, when the entire force was here.

"What?!" Exclaimed some of the commanders. Marco's eyes widened as I slumped against my candy chair. White-beard was quiet as he stared at me.

"Ah, you again." I said, bringing the pirate's attention to me. He yelped, falling on his butt. He pointed to me in fear, "She ate the Genshi- Genshi no mi! She destroyed an entire factory without even touching it! I saw her bring down other pirates, without any effort!"

I rolled my eyes. He made me seem like some sort of god. "Well, then. Looks like the news certainly gets around fast." I stood up alarming the others. I put my hands up, showing them I meant no harm. "I don't have time for this, please leave."

"Where do you think you're going?" White-beard asked seriously. "Do you realize what trouble you got yourself into?" I stiffened.

"You're not suggesting something are you?" I rolled my shoulders at the tense atmosphere. "If you're worried about those World Nobles, then really, it's useless. I won't be caught." I wasn't going to give up that easily old man.

"From this point on, you're my ally." White-beard declared. I blinked looking at him stunned. I wasn't about to protest since his tone left no room to argue. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"Ace, have Teach guard her with you." Okay, that was pushing it. I slammed my hand on the table with enough force to snap it. The table shuddered as it collapsed onto the floor. The commanders and White-beard watched as I threw my fit calmly.

"I'm not some little princess to protect!" I retorted angrily. "I'm a Yonko!"

"They won't treat you like a human! They'll treat you like some rogue weapon!" Edward said harshly. I bristled.

"Fight me." I uttered. "If I lose, I accept the babysitters. If I win, you'll excuse yourselves from my life, permanently." I glared up straight into White-beard's eyes. I activated my eyes without closing them, wincing. I was too far in my anger to feel much. I threw myself without waiting for White-beard to agree. The commanders stepped away, politely.

* * *

"Pant, pant." I stood up again as White-beard chuckled.

"That's some nice spirit." He appraised. My activated eyes narrowed. The house had been the second thing to go after the table, and I hid a scream in my throat as the light greeted my eyes. It hurts a hell of a lot, and unsurprisingly I started tearing up tears of blood. I had yet to touch White-beard, and the bastard wouldn't let me get within 10 feet of him before he used his own damned Devil Fruit. I focused my eyes on the ground he stood on and I broke the structure.

He jumped up at the slightest tremor in the ground and launched himself at me. I got a pounding headache at the movement, but I still managed to dodge. I kicked at his shin, not succeeding at hurting him more than myself, however, the point was to get the contact I needed. I closed my eyes in relief, and felt the stress on my eyes disappear. Keeping my eyes closed, I pulled off the same stunt I used on Cavendish on White-beard. He grunted, however, before I could say shit, he flat out punched me on the side of my face. I tumbled into the ground and skidded to a stop. I was forced to deactivate my powers as I snapped my eyes open at him.

I widened my eyes at him, before I quickly reactivated my eyes and gave him multiple deep gashes and cuts, only to receive punches in return. This was turning into a battle of pain tolerance, but I already knew it was a lost cause as a final punch sent me flying into a house.

"Gack!" I cried out as I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes, turning off my powers as I stared at White-beard in pure amazement at his ability to continue fighting despite my best efforts to mobilize him. He gave a full blown laugh, amused and I realized with a start that he had been chuckling to himself the entire time.

'He wasn't even trying.' I realized, feeling scandalized. I couldn't beat him. I slumped into the wall behind me in defeat. Looks like I'll have babysitters after all.

"You win, old man." I coughed out. The commanders ran over to White-beard who grinned over to me.

"That's our pops for ya." Marco walked up to me, holding his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it. Marco pulled me up with ease. I stumbled away from Marco as I made my way to White-beard's sitting form. Closing my eyes, I briefly used my Genshi- Genshi no mi to heal White-beard's more serious wounds. I fell to my knees as my powers acted up and in a moment of lost control the same gashes appeared on my own body. I smirked grimly. Since our bodies were different sizes, these gashes that were small for White-beard were big for me.

"I hope you have a damned good doctor, I'll be needing it." I muttered out loud. As I landed fully on the ground, closing my eyes, I accepted the darkness that surrounded me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of two people talking. I grumbled out my large detest for pirates, despite being a world- renowned one myself.

"Oi, no need for such harshness." I heard someone, male if the low pitch indicated correctly, mutter to me. My eyes snapped open at the fact that a man was in the same room with me. Brightness assaulted my vision as I faltered. The second division commander of the White-beard pirates, Portagas D. Ace stood not to far off the edge of the bed. There was also a tall, burly dark skinned man. His hair was unkempt and he looked like he had never shaved in his life. His nose was noticeable demented. He grinned showing several missing teeth. Overall, he was extremely unattractive. I nearly went pale as a sheet, horrified at his appearance. If Ace was here, did that mean he was Teach? I never failed to hear the details, even when in a fit of rage. These were my babysitters?

"Are you Teach?" I asked politely. I removed the covers of my body, realizing with a start that I was covered up almost entirely with gauze and bandages. I grimaced at the work I most likely made the doctors go through.

"I am. Pleasure to meet you, Yonko Jane C. Diasmond." He greeted. "I'm Marshall D. Teach." What was up with their middle names? They both had just the letter D. Then again I had just C. Guess I shouldn't be talking. Then again, I highly doubted that there was a lot of people with the same middle name as me. Letting it slide I turned my head to Ace.

"I guess I can't go around killing you guys, eh?" I said out loud nonchalantly. Ace smirked lopsidedly. "You can give it a try."

I looked at him funnily, "Is that what a babysitter should say?"

"We're your guards." He shrugged.

I hissed, "Like that makes it any better."

I then proceeded to kick them out so I could change out of the mummy clothes. After peeling off the bandages, I noted that my wounds have just closed up. Good news for the doctor. I redressed myself into an extra pair of my usual outfit laying in the corner. I sighed as I counted how many scars littered my arms, legs, neck, and face. White-beard may have been holding back, but he certainly still managed to inflict the damage on me. Although, I noted, I had accidentally took whatever I inflicted on him and made it my own wounds. Stupid. Just stupid.

'I need to train, badly, I'll have to improve my physical strength, then I'll have to test the Genshi- Genshi no mi. Even if it means exploding an island, I have to know if I can split an atom.' I thought to myself, 'No doubt there is a trump card somewhere in me, after all it wouldn't be much of a dangerous weapon if it couldn't do something catastrophic to an Island like the legends and myths say. Although, there were a lot of requirements to be met to test it, I need to know the range for my abilities first, it will be great to be able to win the battle without having to get too close for comfort. I also don't want to have to be on the Island to blow it up, lest I kill myself.' I was finally embracing the raw power that the Genshi- Genshi no mi gave to me.

So absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the shouts coming from outside the room. The sound of the door leading to my room snapping in half, halted me from planning out my tests. The door split in half as the tall, burly dark skinned man, named Marshall D. Teach broke through it and crashed into me. Shocked, my eyes widened as I registered him grabbing me from around my waist. I couldn't even react as he continued running into the wall, using my prone body to help out. Pain flashed through my body as I slammed into the wall.

"UWAH!" I cried out as old wounds protested. I had enough of being used as a rag doll. My wounds from fighting Big Mama's crew and captain hadn't even fully healed before I fought White-beard. Before I could get sent into the water behind, I gripped Teach's arms and broke free from his hold. I pushed back into him, using him to stop myself from falling. Gritting my teeth I was about to tell him to back up so I could make sure he could never have children, but his right arm broke free from my weak grip and smashed itself directly into my face. I still would have been saved from falling if he didn't also jump along. Before I knew it we both fell into the water. The water splashed as we both fell, and the unsurprisingly cold water enveloped me. Being a devil fruit user, I failed in trying to reach the surface.

'What the fuck just happened?!' My mind screamed. 'One second I'm minding my business and the next I'm sent into the ocean, by White-beard's babysitter no less!' Absolutely confused, I flailed helplessly in the water, desperately trying to save myself. I nearly jumped as I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me upwards. My head was finally pulled above sea level, and I gasped for air in relief. I let the person pull me unto the small boat. Coughing and sputtering incoherently, I looked up to the person who was moving rather frantically. I stared as Teach started rowing, rowing away from White-beard's ship too.

'Did I seriously just get kidnapped?' I thought dumbly. Just to make sure, "Um, why are you rowing away from the ship?" The shouts I could hear coming from the ship's deck answered my questions. "THATCH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I heard Marco yell. My eyes widened as I looked at the deck before back at Teach who was focused on getting us the hell out of there. "You..." I mumbled shocked.

"Get him to the nurse's wing! Ace come with me!" Soon I saw Ace and Marco at the railing.

"TEACH!" Ace roared. Snapping out of it, I attacked Teach as Marco and Ace pursued us. There was no way that I was gonna sit back while this guy tried to not only kidnap me but possibly make it seem as if I was just as guilty as he was. There was a sickening crunching noise as my fist landed square on his nose. It only took 3-4 pounds of force to break an average human nose after all. Even a civilian can manage that much.

"GWAH!" Teach let go of the rows to cradle his now broken nose. 'Bad move on your part', I thought darkly as I kicked the rows into the water. Marco and Ace reached us as I stepped back as far as the small boat would allow. Well, hopefully this whole fiasco would change White-beard's mind, after all I now had a solid reason to discredit his babysitters. One of them just tried to kidnap me, oh the irony. I watched as the two commanders brutally beat up Teach before bringing him back to the ship with me in tow. The White-beard Pirates deemed Marshall D. Teach, who insisted they call him Blackbeard in his last moments to their disgust, a traitor and executed him.

I suppose it would look bad if they didn't do that while in the presence of a Yonko who they had allied themselves with, notwithstanding the fact that said traitor tried to capture me.

* * *

Seeing how everyone on the ship seemed to be in a sour mood, I left and reached my base seeing how my new unwanted allies put themselves to use. They had everything set up according to the blueprints and notes that I had on my ship. Everything was where I wanted it to be. I didn't really like the intrusion, but at least my plan is half way done. I walked over to the room that I had decided would be for the Den-Den mushis.

Those pirates of White-beard certainly know how to be nice, surprisingly. I was appreciative of the thorough job done by the pirates. All I had to do was reclaim the Islands, give a leader the Den-Den mushi and the money, overview the building of the outpost and help out with choosing appropriate guards. Actually, that was easier said then done. But I should be able finish all this in 14 days, if the pirates trying to take over were as weak as the last Island, and I barely got any sleep.

'Take that, White-beard.' I smirked in self satisfaction. It'll be a pain in the ass, but I'll be able to finish up in the allotted time. Humming to myself, I was about to leave the room when I heard alarms blaring.

'Wow, they even set up the alarm system for me.' I turned over to the table with Den-Den mushis, seeing the red one labeled "Shanks" shake violently. My mood nearly turned as sour as the White-beard Pirates as I realized it was Shanks who was trying to contact me. Sighing, I walked over and picked it up.

"Hel-" I was cut off as Shanks yelled my ear off.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU ARE URANUS?!" Wincing, I held the responder away from my ear. Looks like those prisoners did a good job on letting the cat out of the bag about me. Amused at his reaction, for once, I replied.

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly, "It made it in the news, good." I twirled my silver hair with my index finger.

"Oh, okay. WAIT. WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME TO CALL?" Shanks demanded childishly. Well, I wasn't ever looking forward to your calls, but I suppose I could take advantage of this.

"Shush, I just wanted to impress opponents. Why, you jealous that I'm stealing the spotlight?" I teased lightly. "Again?" I added.

Man, I wanted to see that rookie Cavendish's face. There's just something about being able to knock a person's ego down a peg or two. I shook my head, I guess he left a sound impression on me. Seems to me like he will be a source of entertainment.

"...Of course not... just making sure you weren't worrying your pretty little head off." I could just see him grinning on the other side of the Den- Den mushi. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"...Fricken pedophile." I muttered before rudely hanging up. Shanks was the kind of person who you could talk to for hours and rarely broach a useful conversation with. He was the kind of person that I hated talking to.


End file.
